Iago's Betrayal
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: Fashir returns telling of Jafar's return. Iago is freaked by Fashir's dark prochecy and doesn't know what to do. But, something more powerful than Jafar is in this picture, but who? First Aladdin fic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Temple of Terudax

**Iago's Betrayal**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: The Temple of Terudax**

"How much farther Genie?" asked Aladdin.

"Shouldn't be more than a couple of miles away by now," said Genie looking through a telescope.

**Iago wiped a bead of sweat that started to form on his brow. It had been about two hours since they started this journey and already the heat was unbearable. Abu seemed to be suffering from the heat already seeming on how he layed on Carpet like a sack of potatoes.**

"Will someone clue me in on this Temple of Terudax?" said Iago impatient as ever.

"Sure thing my feathered friend" said Genie and turned himself into a teacher, he had a blackboard which he used to illustrate " The Temple of Terudax is a most mysterious place once rumored to be ruled by a dragon sorceress. This sorceress took on the name of Terudax. But, soon overwelmed by the power she had, she turned agianist humanity and tried to destroy it. A sorcerer then came and defeated Terudax and sealed her within her own temple. She still lies there to this day. Some people say that her dragons guard the temple, and they'll only let in who they feel is worthy enough to enter,"

"So in other words" said Iago sarcastically "we're heading straight into a death trap,"

"I think we're here," said Aladdin as Carpet started to slow down. Everyone's eyes gazed at the spectacle that layed before them.

**Three gaint dragon statues stood guarding the doors to the temple. One statue was made of gold, another was made up of silver, and the last one was pure emerald. Iago's eyes instantly lit up with greed. To bad the statues weren't small enough for him to carry back to Agrabah, he could of made a fortune off them.**

**Abu was admiring the statues as much as Iago, but knew there was no way he could possibly make off with one. Aladdin keenly eyed the three statues, searching for a way past them. Suddenly the head of the middle dragon, the golden dragon, started to move and stared down at Aladdin and the others.**

"I am Zephar" said the gold dragon "one of three guardians of this temple. Ever since our master has been imprisioned noone may enter unless they posess a dragon's heart,"

"How do we prove we have a dragon's heart?" asked Aladdin.

Zephar moved his head toward Aladdin studying him intently and said " A riddle,"

"Great" shouted Genie turns into the Riddler from Batman " I'm a bit of a 'riddler' myself,"

Iago smacks his head with his hand. "There goes Genie agian" thought Iago "the dragon may as well have us for dinner now and save the leftovers for later,"

" Within walls as white as milk. Lined with skin as soft as silk. In a fountian crystal clear. A golden apple does appear. No doors are there to this stronghold. Yet thieves brake in to steal the gold, What am I?" whispered Zephar.

**Aladdin stratched his head, this was one though riddle. Genie changed out of his Riddler costume and started thinking as well. Even Abu looked confused. Iago was watching all his friends thinking they were crazy. He couldn't believe that none of them knew the answer.**

**Of course I guess it shouldn't have surprised Iago much. After all he used to work for an evil wizard named Jafar that had taught him all Iago needed to know about magic. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew how to solve these ancient riddles too.**

"It's an egg Ding Dongs!" yelled Iago " the answer is an egg!"

Zephar smiled towards Iago and said " You are correct my feathered friend. Terudax shall be pleased. You and your friends may follow me into the palace,"

**Zephar walked up the stone steps leading towards the doors and Aladdin and the gang started to follow. Iago started to wonder if he had made a mistake by shouting out the answer to the riddle. But then agian, he wasn't one to think first and ask questions later.**

**Inside the temple Iago could tell just how addicted this sorceress was to dragons. There didn't seem to be a room or hallway built without at least two or more dragons decorating it's corridor. The dragon statues in here were also carved out of fine gems. Abu would have snatched them all if Aladdin didn't stop everytime he tried to steal one. To bad monkey.**

**Zephar suddenly stopped at a largely decorated door with black dragon with fearsome red eyes covering the front. A strange symbol was pianted on the dragon's forehead. It looked like a horizontal cresent moon with two triangles sprouting from it's inner and outer curve. It was painted red, making the dragon look more frightening than ever. There were no signs on how to get in either.**

"This" said Zephar "is my master's chamber. Noone is allowed to enter here, except the one's who solve the guardians riddle,"

Zephar nodded to Iago and continued " Since you were the one who knew the answer first, only you can enter this room,"

**Iago and not to mention the others were shocked at hearing this. Aladdin was the most concerned for his friend. If Iago went in there by himself there was a chance he wouldn't come back alive. Iago knew that too and looked liked a nervous wreck as he stared at the mighty wooden door.**

**The red eyes of the black dragon seemed to glow as if it sensed Iago's gaze and the red and blue parrot quickly looked away from it. Zephar motioned for Iago to go ahead. Iago looked at Aladdin hoping he would say something that would get him get out of this mess. Cross that option out.**

"Go on Iago" said Aladdin "we'll wait here for you,"

"Some friend you are," thought Iago as he headed towards the door and flew inside. The door slammed behind Iago blocking his friends stares. They only hoped that Iago would make it out alive.

**The room was pitch black when Iago entered. Torches were about the only illumination for miles around. A cold, red-eyed stared was fixed on the nervous bird. Iago nearly fell to pieces at seeing the long frozen salute of Terudax.**

**The young sorceress had been imprisioned in black amber her red eyes shining through the dark stone. A golden staff was clutched in her hand. It was not unlike Jafar's snake staff, except for the dragon head. The sound of laughter beside him suddenly drew Iago's attention.**

"You look scared Iago" said a familair voice, it was Fashir " Terudax is sight to behold. She was one of many sorcers before Jafar came,"

Iago looked over at the blind, old beggar and said "What are you doing here?"

"As Prophet" claimed Fashir " I have right to warn you that a terrible future lies ahead. Your master shall return, friends will become your enmies, and doom shall rain down from the sky,"

**Now Iago was scared, Fashir's visions always came true, he never lied. If this was truly to happen Iago better warn the others right away. But wait! If he did that then...Iago didn't want to think it clear through and quickly jolted out of Terudax's chamber. Fashir looked where Iago had been and disappeared in his own natural way. A smile was creeping up the old beggar's lips, a smile that promised a dark future to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reliving The Past

**Just a Quick note:** normal writing is for the parts that contian dailouge. **bold writing is for the parts that have little or no dailouge.**

Just wanted to striaghten that part out.

**

* * *

**

**Ch.2: Reliving The Past**

**Night soon fell upon Agrabah with the full moon glowing in it's eerie light. Iago was scared out of his feathers about what Fashir told him about Jafar's prophetized return. Slowly the red and blue parrot creeped his way to Jafar's secret room. The place looked as spooky as ever.**

**After Jafar was destroyed most everything in studies were too, but Iago knew that Jafar had always kept some volmues stored away just in case. Iago took perch on one of the selves and started scanning through books. He didn't know what he was searching for, but he would know it when he saw it.**

**CLANK! A sudden sound caught Iago's ear and he quickly searched for the source of the noise. Was there someone else in here besides him? The noise came agian, but this time it sounded like something was hissing towards him, and getting closer by the second.**

"Who's there?" shouted Iago in the darkness of the room, a hissing voice answered.

" Don't you recogonize me Iago?" the voice hissed towards the parrot and the head of a golden cobra peered over the edge of the table.

**Iago was almost in shock, it was Jafar's snake staff. It was alive! The golden head on the cobra swayed back in forth in front of the scared parrot. Shadows cast upon the snakes body made it look even more frightening as it approached with it's glowing yellow eyes.**

"But.." stammered Iago "that can't be...if your alive... that means,"

"Yes Iago" hissed the snake " our master will return more powerful than ever, and you shall pay for your betrayal. I would take care of you myself, right here, right now, but I want to make sure you suffer the way our master did,"

**Iago was shaking in fear as the snake creeped closer and started to circle around his body. Finally the snake's head was so close to Iago's ear Iago could feel his tounge striking his head.**

"Prepare to die...traitor,"

**With those last whispered words the snake vanished leaving Iago once agian, alone in the darkened room. For a minute Iago hoped that what had just happened had all been a dream, a nightmare. But it wasn't, and the snake staff coming alive was proof enough about Jafar's return.**

**Right where the snake was coiled earlier was an open volmue. Iago's eyes dared not to scan what was on those pages, something was telling him he wouldn't like what he was about to read. Curiousity got the better of him though and he leaned over to look at the pages. His eyes widened with what he saw.**

"No" thought Iago " this can't be...if it's true then I'm going to...,"

**The rest of the parrot's words were gulped and he instantly flew back to Aladdin's room, to his nice, comfty pillow and hid under it. The darkness was laughing at him, he could feel it in his bones. Jafar's revenge had included more than Iago thought it would, he didn't think that his life would be included too.**

**Morning soon came and the golden sunshine shined down from the heavens above striking the palace's white walls. Abu was up early that morning and decided to play a little trick on Iago. Slowly the monkey approached the sleeping parrot. Laughing to himself Abu jumped and yelled 'Boo!'. In a flash Iago flew out from under his pillow and started to scream.**

**Genie instantly came awake, he was wearing a police uniform and a red siren was on his head wailing very loudly. It only took Iago a second to lay his eyes on who had scared him awake.**

"Why you...," Iago was to angry to finish and started chasing after Abu. By this time Aladdin and Carpet were awake and were dumbfounded at the sight before them. Genie had turned into a TV reporter and was now narating the whole chase.

" Oh, the bird is gaining up on the monkey and he looks plenty steamed" said Genie "but wait, what's this? The monkey jumps out of reach just before the bird makes a grab. The bird jumps, he misses, and hits the wall...oooooooooooo...that has got to hurt,"

**Abu jumps on Aladdin's shoulder and shakes his hands in victory. Iago grumbles in defeat as he picks himself up from the floor.**

"Someday" thought Iago "I'm gonna get that monkey...Ah!"

**A sudden sight had caught Iago's eye, the glowing yellow eyes of Jafar's snake staff were watching him from the darkness. It was like those eyes were studying him, waiting for him to make the first move. To Iago's relief the eyes vanished as soon as they appeared.**

**After cleaning up a bit the whole gang went over to the breakfast area to join the Sultan and his lovely daughter Jasimine at the table. Just as soon as the feast began though a dark cloud was starting to descend across the land.**

**Iago felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine at he looked outside. The desert sky had always been clear and the sun beat down on them every day. But, not this time. The sun was covered and the clouds that had covered it were as red as blood. An eerie red glow radiated from the clouds and down onto the city below.**

"I warned you...," came a creepy voice right beside Iago, but before the bird could turn around the person who said it was gone.

"What's going on?" asked Aladdin looking to the frightening sight layed out before his eyes. Iago couldn't take the pressure any longer, so he burst it out.

"It's Jafar!" he shouted " It's Jafar! He's Alive!"

**Everybody stared at the freaked out parrot. Iago, realizing what he just said, instantly shut his beak in hopes the others wouldn't throw him any questions. That hope went striaght down the drian as Aladdin approached Iago and said "What are you talking about Iago?"**

"Oh...nothing," said Iago shuffling and looking at his feet.

**Jasimine and Aladdin didn't buy the excuse and stared intently at Iago waiting for an answer. Iago tried not to look at thier stares. One look in either Al's or Jasimine's eyes and he was sure to blurt out the whole truth. It never failed. But, when his eyes landed on Aladdin's gaze he cracked.**

"Remember when we were at that dragon temple?" asked Iago. He didn't wait to see Al nod so continued. " Fashir...kind of told me of Jafar's return...and I guess that..,"

"Today is that day," interrupted a voice from behind Iago.

**Everyone else had heard it too and turned to see Jafar coming out of the shadows that surrounded the Sultan's throne an evil smile pasted on his face. A golden cobra slithered out from under the table where Aladdin and the others had been eating and headed towards Jafar.**

**The evil wizard grabbed the snake by it's belly and it instantly turned into a golden staff with snake baring it's fangs as if to posion a poor, defenseless creature. Jafar stared at the little auidence gathered before him.**

"Now" said Jafar pointing his snake staff down the row " which of you wants to go first?"


	3. Chapter 3: Thundra's Rage

**Ch.3: Thundra's Rage**

**Thing's were looking bleak for Aladdin and the gang when suddenly a thunderous cry erupted from above. And when I saw 'thunderous' I mean it. Lightning was slashing at the palace floor just inches from where Jafar was standing. The wind was blowing in a howling gale as a magnificent green bird desended from the cieling.**

"Thundra!" shouted Iago in surprise.

**It had been a while, but Iago would notice the Queen of the Rainforest anywhere. He had kind of relationship with Thundra, and knew better than to get her mad. By looking at her face Iago could tell see was very upset, as if the weather wasn't all the evidence enough.**

Thundra pointed an acussing wing at Jafar angrilly saying " You rotten Muchacho, you shall pay for taking my clouds!"

**For those who don't know, Thundra is also know as the Rainbird and distributes all the worlds rain. Without her around the earth would probally be as hot and dry as Death Valley.**

**Jafar laughed at Thundra's pitiful attempt and redirected his snake staff so that it now faced her.**

"Thundra look out!" yelled Iago.

**Iago didn't know what he just did until he actually did it. With one thrust of his wings, Iago was in the air and sped towards Thundra. Everything seemed to be in slow motion from that point on. A shot of orange energy blasted from Jafar's snake staff right at the Rainbird. Iago's small body slammed into Thundra pushing her away. Iago was still a little close to the range of the blast, but managed to escape unscathed.**

"We got to get out of here!" Aladdin called to Thundra and Iago. The two birds obeyed and followed thier friends out of there.

"Who was that man?" Thundra asked Iago.

Iago gulped, not to sure he should let Thundra in on the truth "He's...my master,"

Thundra looked at Iago shocked, but her eyes soon narrowed in anger as she screamed "How can you serve such a horrible man?"

"I don't serve him" said Iago "at least, not ever since I destroyed and betrayed him that is,"

**Thundra's mood seeed to calm down a little as she folded her wings waiting for Iago to continue. Waiting till everyone was inside Aladdin's little hovel Iago explianed his story.**

**(Flash Back)**

_"Pets!" called a merchant from the busy streets of Agrabah "Get your exotic pets! Imported from the deepest reaches of the jungle! Pets!"_

_A man ,named Jafar, heard the the merchants call and approached the stand carefully observing what pets this merchant had to sale. There were snakes, spiders, and a large varity of beautifully colored birds. But, one bird was seperated from all the rest. It was red and blue parrot that had his back turned to this mysterious man. He did not look happy at all._

_"How much for that parrot?" said the man pointing to the lonely bird._

_"Oh you don't want him" the merchant laughed "that bird's nothing but trouble,"_

_The word 'trouble' seemed to make Jafar's eyes gleam an evil gleam as he pulled out a sack full of coins and layed it on the counter._

_"Would this be enough?" asked the man._

_The merchant looked greedily at how much this costumer was offering and handed over the parrot right away, taking his money. The parrot looked at the man who had just bought him as they passed through the palace gates, the throne room, and eventually a wall._

_Slowly the robed man pushed the wall and it turned inward. The parrot was looking around the room that his new master had just walked in to. Approaching a bookshelf the man removed a large volume from it's dusty selves and looked at his new pet._

_Jafar narrowed his eyes and spoke keenly to the bird " As soon as this ritual is complete, you shall become my familiar...Iago,"_

_Iago didn't like the look Jafar was giving him and tried to fly away, only to be grabbed in thin air. Before he even knew it Jafar had him in the center of a large wooden circle. With one flick on the sorcereer's hand the entire circle was lit by the blinding gaze of orange fire._

_"Fires of the earth hear my cry,_

_and grant my plea until I die._

_Make this beast mine alone,_

_to earn himself a heart of stone._

_My familiar he shall be,_

_and closely bound to me._

_Fearsome fire, show thine might,_

_and make him my faimilar tonight,"_

_The next thing Iago knew was that fire seemed to be surrounding him all the sudden. The orange flames were getting way to close for comfort's sake. In a second the orange flames turned black and closed themselves tightly around the helpless bird. Iago screamed in pain from the intense heat of the flames touch._

_Jafar's grin seemed to grow wider and wider as he heard the bird's scream steadily grow more human as the flames surrounded him more. Suddenly a blast of flames erupted around Iago and the fire quickly died out. Iago stood in the middle of the smoking circle, gasping for breath._

_"What were you trying to do!" Iago yelled "kill me?"_

_Realizing that he had just spoken english surprised Iago and instantly covered his beak._

_"How...how did I?" he stuttered._

_Jafar grinned and said to Iago " I have made you my familiar, a sort of sorcerer's apprentince if that's how you see fit. You are now strictly bonded to me and me alone. Soon my feathered friend I shall teach you all thier is needed to know about the magical world and my plan will be one step closer to completetion...,"_

_Jafar turned his back to Iago as he continued "But, there is one thing you should know. If you ever betray me or I die, your life will end as soon as I do,"_

_**(End Flash Back)**_

**Iago gulped as his mind reflected back to that horrible memory. He had been meant to die ever since he took care of Jafar when the sorcerer had become that evil genie. Oh yeah, genies couldn't kill anyone, but Iago was still bound to Jafar through that merciless ceremony.**

**Thundra had never know this part of her giblet's life and slowly wrapped one of her wings around him. Aladdin and the others were looking at the floor, thinking about what horrible punishments Iago must have suffered from day one.**

"Think about what he must have gone through to serve Jafar in the first place," said Jasmine.

"He didn't have a choice" said Genie "once the familiar spell is cast, the host it is cast upon can't betray his master or else,it could cost his life,"

"Is there any way to break that spell?" asked Aladdin.

Genie poofs up a book and starts flipping throught the pages. Finally he says " The only way out of the spell is to die, therefore killing yourself and your master or ...hmm...the page seems to be missing. After that it's all cookie recipes. How did that get in there?"

"Face it" said Iago " if I weren't still around none of this would be happening,"

"Don't doubt yourself Iago" said Aladdin "we'll find a way to stop him,"

"You can't," whispered Iago in a voice so barely audible only a dog would hear it.

**Meanwhile, Jafar was approaching the Temple of Terudax. In a flash of second he was within Terudax's chamber. Pointing his snake staff towards the prision of black amber that cotianed the wicked soceress, the black stone soon melted away.**

**Terudax's eyes flashed to life as she looked to the man who set her free.**

"Ah, another wizard come to bow at my feet," said Terudax mockingly.

"I have an offer for you and your unqiue dragons," said Jafar.

"I'm listening," said Terudax lowering her dragon staff.

"I believe that you had a vistor here recently who has answered your riddle that unlocked your powers" said Jafar a smile creeping up his face " I wanting to return a favor he has done for me as well. Give me a curse that I can cast upon him, and he shall be yours,"

"Yes" hissed Terudax "the little devil proved that he had a dragon heart. He shall be a key piece in my collection. Here is your curse, now bring me that bird,"

**What kind of scheme did Jafar and Terudax have planned? Find out in the Next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon's Curse

**Ch.4: Dragon's Curse**

**As the sun started to set and cast it's evening shadows over the land Jafar arrived and stared down over the city below. Iago could be hiding anywhere since the attack at the palace, but Jafar had just the plan to draw him out. Dragging out his snake staff Jafar whispered to it.**

"Grow my pet. Grow and destroy!"

**Heeding his master's word the snake staff once again came to life and started growing until it was the size of a tall mountian. A gigantic hiss erupted from the rogue reptile's mouth. The sound of that hiss made every house within two miles shake from thier foundations.**

**Aladdin and the others were all sound asleep in Aladdin's hovel by now, but the shaking and hissing imedately awakened Iago from his not so peaceful slumber. Soon enough a shiver of an earthquake shook the hovel arousing the other sleeping beauties.**

**Genie was the first to look outside and when he saw what was responible for waking him up he cried "Holy Catfish! Al! We got got trouble here,"**

**Aladdin and the others were now peering out the window to see a gaint golden cobra attacking the city. Iago didn't need to take a second guess on just what that cobra was...or who it belonged too.**

"It's Jafar's snake staff" yelled Iago "I told you it can come alive,"

"Well you forgot to mention that could also grow to the height of a skyscraper!" Genie shouted.

"Carpet, Genie, Abu let's go!" said Aladdin "Iago you stay with Jasimine and the Sultan. Jafar is after you and I don't to risk losing a friend,"

**Iago nodded and watched as Aladdin flew off with the ones he had called to join him in battle. That's when suddenly everything fell apart, literally. The hovel couldn't hold up againist any more of the snakes attacks and was about to collaspe.**

**From farther away all Jafar needed to see was Aladdin flying out on Carpet to know where Iago was hiding and imedately dropped by to pay a visit. Iago screamed when he saw his former master in all his evil glory. Thundra imedately went to Iago's defense.**

"You will not harm my Giblet you Feo Muchacho!" she threatened.

"Your in no position to make threats my dear Rainbird" said Jafar reaching into his pocket for the vial that cotianed the potion given to him by Terudax "but I am,"

**Flinging the potion towards Thundra Iago instantly went to protect her from what ever horrific magic the vail cotianed. The bottle hit it's mark and the reddish-yellow liquid flowed down Iago's body staining his brightly colored feathers. A startled gasp came from Jasimine's mouth but Jafar was grinning.**

"You have just sealed your fate," he said then with one wave he was gone.

**Meanwhile Aladdin and the others had thier hands full just dealing with Jafar's snake staff. This was really one though opponent to beat. Foratunely when Jafar reappeared the snake knew his master's mission had been complete and imedately returned to Jafar's hand.**

Aladdin was about to go after Jafar when he said "Don't waste your time running after me my boy. Worry about what's going to happen to your little feathered friend first,"

**Noting the evil intoned in those words Aladdin had Carpet fly as fast he could back to the hovel as fast he could with Genie riding the tail wind. Once the reached the hovel however a shocking sight layed waiting for them.**

**Iago was unconious, his feathers stained yellow-red liquid of Jafar's potion, and everyone around wore a glum face. Genie sniffed at the liquid tainting Iago's body and his brain instantly went on high alert. As calmly as he could Genie anounced his discovery.**

"Guy's that liquid covering Iago is the Dragon's Curse" he said " if it's not reversed within a day or so Iago will be turned into a dragon. There's only one place where Jafar would get a potion this powerful. The Temple of Terudax,"

"Then Terudax must have been released and given Jafar that vail to change Iago to a dragon" said Jasimine "but why?"

"As a dragon Terudax could control Iago" said Aladdin " and if Terudax and Jafar are working together thier going to use him and Terudax's dragon army to take over Agrabah,"

"How can we reverse the spell Genie?" asked Jasimine hopefully.

"Only Terudax can release the spell" said Genie nervously "it's either that or Iago has to die,"

"Death seems desperate to get one on me these days," came the weary voice of Iago.

"But there is good news..." Iago continued "if I die...Jafar dies with me and you won't have to worry about him anymore,"

"Your not going to die" said Aladdin "we'll find a way to get around this,"

"Always looking for the easy way out" thought Iago silently "but I already know what's coming and there's know easy way out about it,"


	5. Chapter 5: Malcho Returns

**Ch.5: Malcho Returns**

**Things were not looking good for Iago and they were about to get worse. Through the powers of her dragon staff Terudax had seen that Iago was now tainted with the dragon's curse. A sly smile wove up her lips as she said aloud.**

"Another puppet under my control. Just like that other bird I transformed to test my spell long ago,"

**(Flash Back)**

**The mad little raven hadn't been with Terudax long when the dragon soceress decided to test her spell of changing animals into dragons. By the way the big black bird had been fussing it obivously didn't like the idea.**

**Picking up a vail of reddish-yellow liquid Terudax started to pour it onto the wriggling bird's body. The raven fussed and fought when he felt the liquid sink into his feathers as the contents of the vail were poured. Voliently the bird flapped his mighty black wings in order to shake the liquid off.**

**Terudax grinned evilly at the bird's discomfort. The raven's squirming served only to amuse Terudax more and more. The liquid of the dragon's curse had stained the beautiful black bird's feathers changing them to a slightly purple color. Two days soon passed and the raven had grown into a feather-winged serpent.**

Grinning at her work Terudax said "Welcome to my world...Malcho,"

**Malcho didn't stay long however. As soon as he was transformed into his full grown dragon state he burst through the roof and escaped. Fleeing from long-term prision Malcho fled to the rainforest and soon took control of all the world's weather so he could one day make Terudax pay fortorment he had suffered by her hands when he was still a bird.**

**(End Flash Back)**

**Even now Terudax's first little 'experiment' was still around. Being trapped in the hot depths of a volcano Malcho whipped and lashed about trying to free himself from the hardened lava.**

"When I get out of here I will make sure the ones who have trapped me here will pay," hissed Malcho.

"Yo Serpitina!" yelled a voice.

**Surprised, Malcho turned around to see Iago racing toward him. Even from a distance Malcho could tell that there was something different about the traitorous bird. The parrot's red and blue feathers had been tainted with reddish-yellow liquid and for once the bird eyes didn't show fear in face of an old enmey.**

"Well, well" drawled Malcho " Iago...you look..different,"

"Enough with the small talk Malcho" said Iago "I have a proposition for ya,"

"Go on," said Malcho

"You promise not to eat me or my friends and I'll set you free," said Iago.

"Ha" laughed Malcho " an intreging offer from a former traitor, but I sense there is a catch?"

**Iago flew close to Malcho and whispered something into the serpent's ear. Malcho's eyes instantly lighted with pleasure and he agreed to help Iago. The next concern was braking Malcho free.**

"How is a little bird like you going to free me from this hardened prision?" asked Malcho.

''Chill" said Iago " I have to have some dragon powers by now,"

**Just as Iago spoke a strange senstation flowed up and down his down his body. From the way Malcho was staring at him Iago knew that something must be wrong. First Iago stared at his wings. Scales had started to grow on his wings and his wingspan had gotten larger. Not only that but Iago realized he was taller too.**

**If he could see behind him he would notice that his three blue tail feathers had grown seperate to form three tails. The most stunning change was Iago's face. If Iago had looked in a mirror right now he'd be sure to scream. His face started to look like Malcho's own. The only difference between Iago's devolping dragon form and Malcho was the color. While Malcho was purple Iago remianed red.**

"It's like I am looking in a mirror," thought Malcho.

**Iago was now half way from becoming a full-fledged dragon and Terudax's slave. With his newly formed tails Iago whacked away at the cooled lava and soon Malcho was able to burst free.**

"I kept my word" said Iago to Malcho "make sure you keep yours,"

**With that Iago flew and Malcho went to keep his part of the bargian. Could Iago really trust Malcho to bring him Terudax's dragon staff or would the serpent betray Iago just as Iago had once betrayed him?**

**---------------------------**

**Meanwhile, Aladdin had realized that Iago had disappeared. The loud-mouthed bird was nowhere to be found. Genie zoomed back into the room with Jasimine flying on Carpet trailing behind.**

"Any sign of him?" asked Aladdin.

Jasimine shook her head and said " We searched everywhere we could and couldn't find him,"

"Where could Iago be?" thought Aladdin.

**Thundra was also worried. Only a day had passed since her 'Giblet' had been cursed by the awful contents of that vail and now Iago had just vanished into thin air.**

"Hey Al," came a voice that everybody recongized as Iago's.

**Everyone gasped when they saw Iago which just what Iago thought they would do. You would probally gasp to if you just saw one of your friends slowly transforming into a dragon. Genie was the first to speak however.**

"Wow" said Genie "he almost reminds me of Malcho,"

**Jasmine and the Sultan looked confused so Thundra explianed who Malcho was and about his lust for her weather powers. Aladdin barely listened as he stared at Iago.**

"We don't have much time" Aladdin thought "tommorow's our last chance. I won't let Iago down,"


End file.
